The present invention relates to a Mo-based alloy and a method for its production, and more particularly to a super heat-resisting Mo-based alloy and a method for its production. These Mo-based alloys can be used as structural materials for handling high temperature liquid alkalis, structural materials for use in apparatuses for evaluating handling techniques of Na and Li, structural materials for Na or Li-cooled fast reactors, structural materials of portable reactors, electrode materials for use in solidifying nuclear fuel recycling wastes with glass, MOX sintered plates, structural materials for use in nuclear fuel reprocessing units, target materials of accelerators, and various other high temperature functional materials.
Ferrous alloys such as austenitic stainless steels and ferritic stainless steels have been used to fabricate fast reactors. However, there is a general tendency for the service temperature of liquid Na as a coolant to increase as performance and efficiency of the fast reactor increase. Furthermore, it is desirable to use liquid Li as a coolant for portable reactors which must be more efficient than other reactors. However, materials which can withstand such severe conditions have yet to be developed.
There is a desire for ultra high temperature materials such as electrodes for use in nuclear fuel recycling systems, and target materials of accelerators, which can achieve a longer service life as well as higher efficiency than ever in their performance. Due to recent remarkable developments in the energy and aerospace industries, the range of applications of high temperature materials is widening and the need therefor is increasing.
However, as mentioned above, there has been no material which can withstand such severe service conditions. There is a great need for the development of a new material for such needs.
Powder metallurgical methods have mainly been used to produce alloys for use in ultra high temperature materials. Powder metallurgical methods inevitably result in defects in its metallurgical phases of alloys, with adverse effects on various properties of the resulting alloy products. It is desirable, therefore, that structural materials be produced using a melting process.